oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwilym
VA Application: Approval was given by the Admin Team to make Gwilym a Vice-Admiral. | birth = April 25th | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = |Subako Jinchō}} | jva = | doriki = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #C1C1C1 | dftextcolor = #FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = Genius Genius Fruit | dfmeaning = Genius, Excellence | dftype = }} is a , and is one of the acting in the Marines.VA Application: Approval was given by the Admin Team to make Gwilym a Vice-Admiral. Due to his unique skillset, he is commonly referred as the |Subako Jinchō}}. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Life Return Eight Faces Strongman An absolute beast of a creature. Gwilym often uses his prowess over Life Return to transform into a state he has dubbed to be the paramount of strength; unmatched. In this |Kukkyō}} form, Gwilym is nearly unstoppable. His muscles ripple with pure power, as if they were waves churning over the massive ocean that is Gwilym. Not only is this form a whopping fourteen feet in height, the most noticeable feature of Gwilym is his ten-pack. Most humans are only able to obtain an eight-pack at the absolute most, but Gwilym is no human. Gwilym is a penguin, and as such has been granted this mind boggling ten-pack of abs. Then the attention falls onto Gwilym's pectorals. They are absolutely massive, and yes, Gwilym can make them move individually. By simply flexing his massive pectorals, he can cause the rays of the sun to reflect off of the pectorals' natural gleam and blind others. When in this form, Gwilym utilizes as percentage-based system. Even against titans of the New World, Gwilym has rarely exceed 38%. As such, very few people have seen the full potential of the Strongman form. Speedster When in the |Soku}}, Gwilym's speed is unmatched. Able to easily travel at...TBA Rokushiki *' :' *' :' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit History Gwilym was born into captivity, raised amongst others of his kind. As with any penguin, life was…lax to say the very least. Gwilym didn’t even have a name then, all he did know was his daily routine. Wake, do tricks, look cute, get fish, sleep and the cycle would repeat. However, Gwilym wasn’t merely a penguin raised in a mere zoo, no, Gwilym was part of a travelling circus. A travelling troupe, and the troupe very well knew that having a penguin in these kind of conditions was illegal. However, they didn’t care. Gwilym, being the adorable penguin he was, brought them money, and that was all that mattered to them. When Gwilym was approximately 3 years old, the troupe he was in was sent to perform a special show, for a special group of people. The show was the usual, the loud uproarious performances while Gwilym just acted cute. This time, the payment the group received was a fruit, a strange-looking one at that. The troupe felt as if they had been scammed, and simply gave it to Gwilym to eat. However, that fruit was no regular fruit, it was a Devil Fruit. This Fruit was known as the Shun Shun no Mi, a fruit that gave Gwilym unmeasurable intelligence, making him far smarter than essentially anything or anyone he came upon. Of course, at the start, it only gave Gwilym the ability to understand what was going on around him, and what he was doing. Gwilym started to add little tricks to his performances, and he began to bring the troupe in more money. But the troupe began to steadily become more and more aggressive, they began to lash at Gwilym. Even resorting to forms of animal cruelty. However, Gwilym was far too scared to try and escape, he thought that they’d hunt him down. However, much to his fortune, after another year of this torture, he was set free by a squadron of Marines. This was the turning point in Gwilym’s life, seeing what these Marines had done for him. They had save him from this painful life of his, and given him a true chance at living. It was this moment that truly gave Gwilym the urge to make others feel the way he did now; protected and cared for. The penguin, much to the surprise of many, was permitted into the Marines soon after, shocking everyone after actually speaking in the native tongue of the Marines fluently. The events that truly pushed Gwilym that extra mile to become a candidate for Vice-Admiral happened during his time as a Captain. He was involved in a few straight-up ‘brawl-like’ situations, in which he was able to dominate the opposition. Gwilym was mostly in covert operation, using his penguin appearance to infiltrate smuggling rings and even pirate crews and take them down from the inside. By the time Gwilym was fourteen, he had risen to the rank of Vice-Admiral, becoming a symbol of reassurance and safety for many, especially the children due to his appearance. Trivia *Gwilym's birthday coincides with . *Gwilym was actually the twin brother of Fukuoka Soren, and the son of Daddy L. Legs. However, upon his death at birth, Legs enchanted him into a penguin. Unfortunately, she lost him soon after. References Category:Male Characters Category:Penguins Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Humans